1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to ball joints and their use, and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for a ball joint, a friction ball joint, and a locking ball joint.
2. Background
Ball joints are used in a variety of applications including automotive, medical, and mechanical designs. Typically, ball joints are used in applications or designs where rotational motion is desired. In automotive applications ball joints serve as pivots between the wheels and the automobile's suspension. There, ball joints can act to improve control, stability and tire wear.
Ball joints are found in most linkage systems for motion control applications because they allow rotation in the x, y, and z directions, depending on the design of the ball joint. Motion control ball joints are retained with an internal spring and are examples of the type of ball joints found in linkage systems. Traditional ball joints have a receptacle to hold the ball in place. The ball moves within the receptacle, providing motion in the directions desired. There is an opening in the receptacle to provide interconnection with the device whose motion is to be controlled and directed. This opening in the receptacle limits the amount of vertical rotation possible by the ball's shaft. Horizontal motion is not limited.
Traditional ball joints have not provided a locking mechanism to hold the ball joint in a desired position. Additionally, most ball joints rotate freely. This free movement means that little force is needed to move the ball joint out of a desired position. A frictional ball joint would require a specific amount of force to be applied before movement occurs.
There is a need in the art for an improved ball joint offering more vertical movement and for a ball joint providing a locking mechanism. In addition, there is a need for a friction ball joint.